Strange Dreams
by AwesomeSauce14
Summary: Kyo is in love with Tohru. Kyo hates Yuki. Watch how he deals with it...   sorry i know its a truly awful summery but please read it? the story is much better or... so I've been told
1. Chapter 1

Strange Dreams

(I dont own Fruits Basket)

Tohru looked up at me with tears glistening in her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Kyo. I love you so much."

I was awestruck. Timid, beautiful Tohru beat me to the punch. "You stole my line." I said with a big goofy grin "I Love you too, Tohru." I bent down a little further and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her lips smile against mine and we were in perfect bliss.

I heard a strange beeping noise in the background but I ignored it I was so blissed out. Suddenly I was falling.

I woke up with my face in a carpet "Damnit!"

"Stupid cat. That evil alarm clock of yours has been going non stop for an hour!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Go to hell, ya damn rat! And dont call me stupid! I am going to clean this carpet with your face!" I yelled. I punched him in the face half way through that sentence and it actually made contact! Lucky punch probably but with graduation only a few months off I've been training my ass off.

The punch took Yuki off guard and I pressed my advantage and kicked that damn rat in the head. The kick seemed to snap him into reality or something because he elbowed me in the stomach and kicked me in the head. I went flying out the door and across the hall, through a wall and onto a sleeping. Tohru.

**A\N : Yes I know its super short but I felt like making it all cliffhangery. Just so no one will come to my house and kill me I already put up another chapter. See right down there VVVV ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

She started awake and tried to sit up but I guess I was too heavy being on top of her and all so she just kinda lay there looking dazed and confused.

"Kyo? What's going on?" she asked. She looked so cute early in the morning with her slight bedhead and adorable yellow pajamas. I guess I zoned out just staring at her like that cuz next thing I know I'm being hauled off of her and punched repeatedly in head then dropped to the floor like a piece of trash.

"So sorry to wake you Ms. Honda. That stupid cat isn't very good at guarding himself. "

"Oh no no no. It's fine. I needed to get up anyway so I could make breakfast." said Tohru. She them came over to me. "Kyo, are you okay? Yuki hit you really hard."

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw genuine concern... For me. "Ya I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I felt a small blush creep over my face. Damnit! I got up and left the room to go sulk on the roof.

I lay there for about an hour just daydreaming about Tohru and kicking that damn Yuki's ass. My thoughts were interrupted by Tohru calling me down for breakfast.

We ate then we were off to school.

We walked in silence then I heard that damn rat make a comment about stupid cat to Tohru. "How many times do I gotta tell you I'm not stupid!" I yelled at him. Yuki bitch slapped me across the face. I sat there stunned "What kind of a move was that! Damn rat you're such a sissy!" I yelled.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" said Yuki, sounding like a cocky bastard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled. Yuki just rolled his eyes and trudged angrily ahead of us. We got the school and started our first class which Tohru and I had together without Yuki.

I sat at my desk daydreaming about Tohru (Not in a dirty way I swear, you sick bastards!). Someone falling/pushing me out of my chair brought me back to the world. I guess Tohru, being her clumsy self, tripped and fell on me. Her back was on my chest which was weird and I had a face full of silky, lavendery, Tohru hair. She rolled off me and looked at me "I am so sorry, Kyo! Are you okay, did I hurt you?" she exclaimed all panicked.

"No no I'm fine. Are you okay? Jeez Tohru you gotta be more careful! Watch where your walking or somethin'. And I didn't mean anything by that okay! You don't really have to watch yourself when I'm around cuz you know I can catch you when you fall over and stuff..." what the bloody hell was that? I sound like a blithering idiot!

The rest of the day passed without event. We walked home and Hastuharu and Momiji came over and hung out with us.

I was just sitting there doing my homework when Haru came in. "Hey."He said.

"What do you want?" I said tiredly.

"I want a fight with you, right now."

"What? No I'm studying here!"

"What are you, some kind of chicken? You are aren't you? Too afraid because you know you're gonna get your little orange ass kicked?"

"That tears it!" I kicked stupid little smirk right off his face. Haru stumbled back and grinned evilly at me. "That all you got? What kind of a kick was that I didn't even feel it! You're such a pansy!"

"Shutup, you stupid cow!" I yelled and punched and kicked him.

"After I'm done with your sorry ass I'm gonna go into your little girlfriends room and do what you never could." he said whilst attempting to punch me. I blocked him and kicked him. It sent him flying out into the hall. Haru hopped up like it was nothing and ran at me like some kinda crazed bull. He shoved me into the wall and punched me until everything went dark. The last words I heard were "Now to steal your precious little girlfriend." Man, I hate it when he goes black.

Tohru's POV

I was sitting in my room studying when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called. Hatsuharu slid the door open with and evil grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Tohru." he said

"Hey, Haru! Why are you here? Do you want me to make you a snack or something?"

"Oh no that won't be necessary." suddenly he was standing over me his arms on either side of me, boxing me in. "Haru, are you okay?"

He started to lean towards me. "I'm about to do what that stupid cat never had the balls to do." he said with a smirk. I couldn't get away. His lips were on mine and he kissed me forcefully. My first kiss taken by force. I still tried to get out of his reach then a very bruised Kyo burst in.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo's POV

What I saw when I went into Tohru's room was really surprising to say the least. Haru was kissing her and my poor Tohru looked frantic. Haru had boxed her in with his arms and she had nowhere to go.

I ran up to Hatsuharu and grabbed him by his head, pulling him off of Tohru. I was seeing red by now and I threw that sick bastard to the ground and just pounded on him. I think he passed out or something because the next I know Tohru is pulling on one of my arms.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was so pissed it was beyond words.

"Kyo. You can stop now! Please? He's passed out. Please just stop!" she whispered.

Seeing Tohru so worried snapped me out of my rage "Are you okay? Did he hurt you. I am so sorry Tohru."

" Oh no no no. It wasn't your fault! He was Black Haru when he came in. He said he was gonna do what you didn't have the... Erm... Balls to do. Then you walked in and he was kissing me and... Kyo I'm sorry." she started to sob and I kinda panicked.

"Aaahg! Why are you crying? Hey, hey it's not your fault, Tohru. If anything it's mine! I caused Black Haru by not fighting him when he first demanded it and then I let him hit me a bunch and I guess my skull isn't as thick as I thought cuz then I passed out. This is all my fault, Tohru. I am so sorry."

We just kind of sat there staring at eachother. The moment passed when Haru came to. "Ah... What happened?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"You went black pounded the living daylights outta me then came in here and madeout with Tohru. I came to then came in here, found you and kicked your sorry ass into oblivion." I explained with disdain.

Haru's eyes went wide. "I really did that? Tohru Im sorry for taking advantage of you like that. Kyo why did you let me do that? I actually knocked you out? Wow..."

"Ya well I let you do it. I thought if I let you beat me then you'd go white again but I guess I was wrong." I said with regret.

Tohru's face was really red. "Um... I think I'm going to go start on diner." she said and fled the room.

After she was gone I yelled at Haru some more then went to see if Tohru needed any help with diner.

After she protested a lot and the battle was won by me I was helping her make riceballs. "Um Tohru? Im really sorry for what Black Haru did to you. I feel like it was my fault."

"Oh no no! Don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault! It's okay. I don't blame Haru either. He just gets like that."

"You don't blame that sick bastard? You know, Tohru, it's okay to get mad sometimes. No one would mind if you got a little pissed from time to time." I said.

We'd finished making the riceballs and were setting them out on the table. Momiji and Haru stayed for diner and it was just a giant ball of awkward silence. After diner our visitors went home. "What a crappy day." I thought. * * *

I went up to the roof to sulk some more. I was supposed to be Tohru's first kiss not that stupid punk Haru. This was tearing me up inside. Graduation was only a few months away and I still hadn't beaten that damn rat. I haven't even come close. I was going to be locked away like an animal and there was nothing I could do.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone scrambling up the ladder. Tohru's chocolate brown head peeped over the edge of the roof. "Hi, Kyo! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said.

"No no. Why are you up here anyway? After I unleashed Black Haru on you, I figured you wouldn't wanna speak to my sorry ass ever again. Once again im really sorry." I said regretfully.

"Oh, Kyo! Don't blame yourself! It's no ones fault. Not yours, not Haru's, not even mine. Don't dwell on it." she said sweetly.

I shook my head. "There's just no getting through to you is there!" I yelled. "You can't just go around forgiving anyone who has done you wrong! Get angry or hold a grudge for once!"

"I-I'm sorry Kyo." she stuttered. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We sat like that for a while in silence.

The sun had set and we were gazing up at the stars. I looked at Tohru. She was so beautiful. Wow I sound so... Mushy. Not so sure I like it, I thought.

"Kyo?" asked Tohru. "Um... I suppose this is as a good a time as any. I just want to say..."

"Say what?" I asked. "It's ok, you know. You can tell me anything."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Iloveyou!" the words came out in a rush and they were a little jumbled but I heard them... I think.

"Um... I'm sorry what was that?" I asked with a smirk. One of Tohru's eyes peeped open. "Um... I love you. Not like a friend way b-but more than that."

I just gaped at her. I pinched myself. Ow... So I'm not dreaming. "um..." was all I could say. Akito is a jealous son of a bitch and he wouldn't like this... Can we keep this secret? Probably not because this is the kind of thing I'd like to wave in that damn Yuki's face. It's very obvious he loves Tohru too.

Before I can stop myself I giving Tohru a light kiss on her soft lips. "I love you too." I whisper on her lips. So much for self restraint


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast Tohru came in, served us our food and plopped down right beside me. I smiled at her and without thinking, planted a kiss on her cheek. I looked around and everyone, Yuki and Shigure, was staring at me.

"What was that?" Yuki said, barely contained fury obvious in his voice. I looked at Tohru and saw a cute little blush had spread across her cheeks.

"Kyo and I... Are dating I guess you could say." Tohru said meekly, the slight blush increasing ten fold.

"Is that so? So our cold and closed off Kyon-Kichi has finally aloud the light that is Tohru Honda into his heart! How wonderful! Gure, get the camera! It's time for a photo op!" exclaimed Ayame as he burst into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as Shigure slunk out of the room, a mischievous smirk plastered on the bastards face. "Be back in but a moment, mon amour!" he called over his shoulder.

I grabbed Tohru's hand and attempted to flee the room but, that stupid snake got in my way. "Kyon-Kichi, there is no escape! Why, basking in my presence while we await being mobbed by the paparazzi should be great a comfort!" he said.

I glared at Ayame and sat back down. Tohru just had a massive blush on her face.

When Shigure re-entered the room with the camera, Ayame dashed and snatched from and started taking pictures of me an Tohru. She smiled good naturedly and I just kinda sat there with my head turned away. Until, Shigure came up behind me and forced my head to look at the camera and said "Tohru, will you be a dear and hold Kyo's hand? Thank you." Tohru's hand reached out and held mine in a surprisingly firm grip. It was the only thing keeping me in place as I glared at the camera.

When the ordeal was over I got up and stormed out of the room. I climbed up the latter to the roof and sat there until Tohru called me down for lunch. The rest of the day was generally uneventful except for a few murderous looks from Yuki and Shigure making creepy weeping noises and saying how it was unfair that I got to kiss Tohru and he didn't.

The next day we had school so I got up early to help Tohru with breakfast, which I do occasionally. I strolled into the kitchen expecting to see Tohru. In her place stood Akito. There was blood at his feet.

**A\N: dun dun duuuun! What's going to happen next? Who knows? Please review if you do you'll get a cookie ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: well hello this is the fifth chapter down there of my first published chapter story. I'd like to thank everyone who put me on story alert and favorited me. I looked at my email and I'm like, holly crap I didn't think this was that good! Anyway, thank you all I feel so loved 3 :3 anyway… ON TO THE STORY! (I Don't Own Fruits Basket ^_^')**

I stared in horror at the scene before me except, I wasn't quite sure of what I was looking at. In front of me stood Akito, a lot of blood pooled around his feet. Except I didn't see a source for the blood. There was no body and it didn't seem to be coming from Akito. "What the hell!" I exclaimed, "Where's Tohru? What did you do you rat bastard?"

"Don't begin to confuse me with Yuki, Kyo." He answered in a cold, menacing voice. "Why would you accuse me of something? I didn't do anything. Kyo, making accusations at your god is a very dangerous thing, so, just what are you implying? You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Kyo." Akito smiled a devilish, evil smile.

I stood there then fled the room and outside. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do but, I knew I had to find Tohru. I ran into the forest and just kinda wandered thinking this is probably the best place to hide a body. Also because Akito is a sick bastard and probably knows this is where I first realized that I was in love with Tohru. I didn't know where to look really so just walked, let my feet lead me wherever.

**Tohru's POV**

I have to get up! I have to! It's just a cut it can't be that bad. I looked at the gaping hole in my calf and freaked out a little. I hate the sight of blood! I somehow managed to stand but promptly fell down. The pain was just too excruciating. I could feel the life pouring out of me in the form of my blood. I couldn't be dying, could I?

Well this hole was pretty large and the amount of blood coming out of me, no matter how hard I tried, was still too much to be healthy. "Help! Oh please, help me someone!" I cried but it sounded faint and strangled , even to my ears. But I kept trying, I kept yelling and fighting to top the profuse bleeding.

Suddenly, my whole world went dark and the pain was fainter. The darkness was welcome really because it meant perhaps the pain was going to be gone forever. I hope they can fair well without me. I hope Kyo can be happy and Yuki too. I hope everyone's happy in the end. I hope I didn't leave anything unfinished. I was in a sort of haze so my thoughts weren't very clear. I just knew that I was going to a better place that everything was going to be okay. I was at peace with the world. I knew that I loved Kyo and he was sincere in his love for me. I didn't want to let go of the haze between sleep and waking but the darkness's song was too enticing and I slipped away.

**Kyo's POV**

I heard a faint yelling and something just told me to follow it. I ran as fast as I could towards the noise but it started getting fainter and fainter as I got closer. I was sure I was going the right direction, my senses told me so. Just as I started to really doubt myself, I stumbled into a small clearing. In the center of that clearing lay Tohru. Blood had pooled around her and soaked into the grass. I almost threw up due to the horror. I ran up and pulled her into my arms. It was then that I saw the massive hole in her leg. "Tohru? Tohru please say something? Please?" I screamed, on the verge of hysterics.

She moaned and her eyelids fluttered. I took that as a good sign. I picked up her small body and ran towards the house. I barged through the door without bothering to open it. I could practically hear Shigure whimpering. "Someone help! Tohru's hurt!" I yelled as I set her carefully down on the couch.

Yuki ran in from upstairs, still in his blue pyjamas. He glanced down at the couch and blanched. "What the hell did you do, stupid cat?" he screamed. I was on the phone with the paramedics and therefore too busy to answer his hysterical question. I finished speaking with the person and hung up.

I looked over at Yuki. "I didn't do anything! Akito did! That jealous son of a bitch _stabbed_ Tohru because he's spiteful and I'm stupid!" I screamed. Yuki looked shocked but didn't say anything. We soon heard the sound sirens in the distance, coming closer and closer.

I sat beside Tohru and held her hand. It was all I could lest I fall into hysterics. The paramedics burst through the door and pushed me aside. They assessed Tohru's injuries and lifted her onto a stretcher then wheeled her towards the awaiting ambulance. "Can I ride in the ambulance?" I asked. The older paramedic looked hesitant but agreed. I sat beside Tohru and held her hand as we drove to the hospital.

We got there and they took her into some operating room, leaving me to sit and wait. A few minutes after they took Tohru away Shigure, Yuki and Hatori showed up, looking very concerned. "They took her into some operating room, we have to wait out here." I explained. Shigure sat beside me and Hatori beside him, leaving Yuki to pace back and forth in front of us. This was going to be a very long wait.

After a few hours of endless waiting, a doctor came out with a grim look on his face. "Are you here for Tohru Honda?" he asked. I nodded and stood. "She is in critical condition. We don't know whether or not she'll make it because she lost a lot of blood. How did you say she got that hole in her leg, again?"

"She was running in the forest and she fell. A very sharp stick carved up her leg pretty badly." Answered Hatori, coldly and quickly.

"Oh really? It looks like a someone took a knife and carved a chunk of muscle out her leg." Replied the doctor haughtily. "Well if that' the story you want to go with fine but I better not see that girl in here after this because that would really concern me."

"May we go see her now?" I asked meekly. The doctor nodded, spun on his heel and we followed him to Tohru's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: I am so grateful to all the people who reviewed and favorited me! Cookies to you all! 3 also I just finished reading the manga, its 2am anyway I cried a lot and now I feel all empty and what the hell am I going to do with my life-ish… its not pleasant! anyway i don't own Fruits Basket ^_^ and now… ON TO THE STORY!**

** Chapter 6**

I stood in the doorway of Tohru's hospital room. I couldn't bring myself to go any further. It was my fault she was here at all and the guilt of this was killing me. I looked as Yuki, Shigure and Hatori smiled at her and she said sweet things to them. Even when on heavy duty pain meds she was sweet caring and of course, apologetic. She looked at me and smiled. "Kyo come in! I wanna give you a kiss!" she said then blushed, realizing what she said. I couldn't face her it was all my fault. Without a word I just walked away.Icouldn't handle seeing her like that, it was too much for me.

I heard her calling after me but I didn't turn back. Knowing the pain that she's in is all my fault… I walked through the front doors of the hospital and paused. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I whirled and saw Akito grinning evilly at me. "Follow me, Kyo." He demanded as he grabbed my hand.

He led me into a dank alley a few blocks from the hospital. "So, monster, do you feel truly monstrous now? Causing your mother's death and now this? Death and destruction seems follow you, monster. He taunted.

"I am _not_ a monster! It wasn't my fault! It's not my fault!" I screamed, physical pain wrenching my gut. "Please, I'm not a monster." I started to sob because it really was my fault. Everything, Tohru's stabbing and my mother's death, it all was my fault. I sank to my knees and tears poured from my eyes. Akito put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, I didn't want him to touch me. Those were the hands of the person who hurt Tohru, though it was my fault it was _his_ hands that did the deed.

"Stop your pathetic tears, Kyo. It's disgusting. You should be grateful to me. Her love was an illusion, it was really pity. She pities you. Miss Honda could never love a monster like you, no one can. I've saved you from some great pain; she would have broken your monstrous, little heart. No one can ever love you, not even Tohru Honda, not even me. Your presence disgusts everyone." Akito murmured coldly.

His words, though they hurt were true. No one could ever love a monster like me. I clutched my legs tighter and took a deep breath. I stood and walked away. Akito grabbed my shoulder, "Who said you could leave my side?" he screamed. "You will leave when I tell you to!" Akito slapped me across the face. I touched my cheek and my hand came away bloody. "Why do you make me do such violent things, Kyo? Why must you be so annoying? Get out of my site! Leave now!"

I stood and slunk away without another word. I couldn't see Tohru; she wouldn't want me there, not really. I went away. I didn't know where I was going; I just went where no one could find me. Disappeared to a place where my presence wouldn't be such a burden.

**A/N: Agh! Sorry it took me so long to update but you know school and the embodiment of the devil (no offense to those of you who are religious) writers block! After finishing the manga I kinda lost the will to write… sorry this is so short but I am going to update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Hello all! I just wanted to thank you again for showing me the love, and I'd like to reciprocate and this is a long chapter to make up for the previous short one! All the reviews, favorites and alerts are much appreciated! Is it ironic that I wrote most of this to Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace? I think so... I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET I AM MERELY A DEVOTED FAN! ^_^**

Tohru's POV:

I was sitting in the hospital bed, very bored when the door creaked open and Yuki peered in. "Hello, Ms. Honda. How are you feeling?" he came in and sat down in a chair beside the bed. Shigure and Hatori followed him in and gathered around my bed. I looked to the door and saw Kyo.

"Kyo! Come in I wanna give you a kiss!" I exclaimed without thinking. I realized what I said and blushed a deep red. I started to apologize but he'd disappeared. I felt very confused. "Why did Kyo leave? Is he mad, did I upset him in some way?"

"No, Ms. Honda, it's not that. He's just a stupid cat who can't deal with his emotions properly. Don't trouble yourself with him." said Yuki. The rest of the afternoon passed with me speaking with Momiji, Shigure, Yuki and everyone. They were all very concerned but I only wanted to talk to Kyo. He's the most important person to me and he wasn't there. After everyone left I cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Yuki's smiling face. "Hello, Yuki" I said. He smiled and sat in the chair beside my bed. I looked around the room and I saw a tray of food at the end of my bed. I reached for and pulled it into my lap.

"Ms. Honda, you've been crying." He noted. I blushed and started to stammer out a protest. "It's alright." He stood and smiled. "I'll be right back, while I'm gone please eat your breakfast." Yuki spun on his heel and was out the door.

Well that was strange, I thought. I wonder where Yuki went. I wondered as I ate the applesauce the nurse had given me. I finished my breakfast and fell back to sleep.

Yuki's POV

I pushed my way through the crowded hospital hallway towards the stairs. I was going to kill that stupid cat for making Ms. Honda cry, I thought. I got to the stairwell and ran up the stairs where I knew he was sulking. Shigure made him come to the hospital but not to visit Tohru, he could do that himself.

I reached the roof and kicked the door open. "You stupid cat! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. Kyo hopped up from the other side of the building and looked at me like I was retarded. I charged at him. He was yelling and I was hitting a little while later I stopped and dropped and started to walk away.

"Wait! What the_ hell_ was that for?" the cat screamed.

I just looked at him, like he was nothing, "You made Ms. Honda cry, you bastard. The tears are all your fault." I said.

He looked at me, shocked and sank to his knees. He looked pathetic, his body being racked by sobs. I just walked away from the mess that was my enemy.

Kyo's POV

I'm finished crying. Crying is for pussies. I picked myself up off the floor and dusted myself off. No more crying, smiling, laughing, compassion, warmth, love, no more emotion. I am done feeling. By feeling I only hurt people, I kill people, I make people cry and make them angry. No more emotion, it just causes problems. From now on I'm simply an idle fixture in the background of people's lives. No one will be hurt on my behalf anymore.

I walked towards the door and kicked away the last of my emotion, breaking it off its hinges. I sprinted down the stairs, to the floor where Tohru's room was. I reached the closed door and paused, I only cause her problems, make her cry. I need to end it with her even though I don't want to. I entered the hospital room and looked down at a sleeping Tohru. No one else was there, it was just her and me. I walked I walked over to her bed and planted a light kiss on her porcelain forehead, the last kiss I would ever give to her.

"Tohru, wake up." I said in a cold voice.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered. "Kyo? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Now wake up." I answered.

Tohru sat up and looked at me, "Kyo what's wrong? You sound strange." She looked so concerned, like she could actually love a monster like me.

"What's wrong is that, we need to break up." I said, my voice tight. I sounded like I was going to start sobbing which was bad because emotions just cause hurt, pain and suffering.

"Why, Kyo? I love you… I-I thought you loved me too." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

I had to look away or I would lose complete control and pull in my arms and say never mind, it's a joke, please stop crying, I'm sorry. But instead I said, "Because, I don't love you. I think it'd be best if we were just friends. It's for the best." I sounded so cold and emotionless and she sounded so sad and broken. I hate myself, I thought.

"But…. Okay, Kyo. Alright, let's break up. I only want you to be happy and if you're unhappy with me then we shouldn't be together." She sobbed.

I couldn't look at her anymore so I fled the room, leaving the love of my life crying in a hospital.


End file.
